Sunny Afternoon
by Classical Sorrow
Summary: Song fic Kaiba has lost all his money, Mokuba can't believe it how will Mokuba and Kaiba cope with being poor? Will Mokuba learn the value of a dollar?


Classical: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Kink's song "Sunny Afternoon," this is strange, I've decided to right a comedy song fic so here I go, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_"Oh the taxman's taken all my dough and left me in my stately home, lazin' on a sunny afternoon."_

* * *

Kaiba stared...it wasn't possible. Kaiba corp. was... b... b... b...

"Big Brother... what's..." Mokuba said coming into the room.

b...b...b...

"Big brother?" Mokuba blinked coming in front of him and waving his hand in front of his face.

b...b...b...

"Erm... Seto?"

Bankrupt.

"Mokuba... I think I'd better tell you now..." Kaiba said gravely looking over at his little brother. He could barley believe it. How? How did this happen!?!?!?

"Uh... what big bro?" Mokuba asked seeing how serious Kaiba looked.

"We're... bankrupt..."

"Bank what?" Mokuba blinked not understanding.

"... rupt..."

"Which means?" Kaiba stared at him in astonishment. He knew his little brother didn't have many memories when they were poor but...

"We're in the black." Kaiba clarified.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked still not getting it.

"Below the red line."

"What line?"

"Poor,"

"Pour what?"

"Underprivileged,"

"Of what?"

"Broke."

"What did you break? Can't you by a new one?"

"Ruined."

"What did you ruin?"

"Penniless."

"Then break a dollar."

"Mokuba we don't have any money!" Kaiba finally yelled giving up trying to break it to his brother gently.

"WHAT?!?!? NO MONEY!?!?!?" Mokuba yelled in horror staring at his brother. Kaiba nodded.

"We don't have much left that's for sure." he sighed.

"Like... what?" Mokuba said getting a scared look on his face, "A billion?"

"... uh... no... lower..." Kaiba said sweatdropping a little. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"A million?!" Mokuba gasped.

"Lower Mokuba..." Kaiba said rubbing his eyes.

"... ten thousand?" Mokuba shivered.

"Mokuba lower." Kaiba said to Mokuba's horror.

"A thousand?!?!?" Mokuba yelled, "We have a thousand?!?!" Kaiba shook his head pointing down.

"... lower? Five ... hundred?"

"Nope."

"A hundred?"

"Nuh-uh."

"... fifty?" Mokuba's eyes were huge.

A shake of the head.

"We have fifteen dollars two changes of clothing, my deck and on item you want to keep." Kaiba said. Mokuba fainted.

"... he took it better than I thought..." Kaiba muttered getting a bag and filling it with what was in the fridge.

* * *

_"And I can't sail my yacht, he's taken everything I got, all I got's this sunny afternoon..."_

* * *

Mokuba stood in his huge room staring at all his clothing.

"... this must be a joke... yeah... that's it! No ... wait... Seto doesn't joke... hmm... wait! I know! It's a test! Yeah! Seto's testing me! Seeing if I can actually survive with no money...that must be it!" He muttered to himself. He grabbed two changes of clothing and put them in his backpack. He looked around now at all his possessions.

"My big brother's way too smart to lose all his money!" he added to himself. He grabbed his roller blades and ran downstairs.

"Okay big brother!" he said. Seto looked forlornly around the house.

"Okay Mokuba..." he sighed. He was rather amazed that Mokuba looked so cheerful... maybe he was in shock. He was surprised at the roller blades.

"Where are we going? The cabin? A hotel?" Mokuba asked following his big brother out the door.

"Uh... no Mokuba... I don't know where we're going to stay but we can't stay there..." Or maybe he was just completely clueless... this might take awhile...

"Then... where...?" Mokuba asked.

"Tonight... the park bench... I'll try to find somewhere better tomorrow..." Kaiba sighed. Mokuba laughed.

"That's a good one... but really? Where are we going Seto."

"Mokuba, this isn't a joke." Kaiba snapped.

'... It's just a test it's just a test...' Mokuba said, 'Seto's not really mad or poor or anything he just is acting... that's it... that's what he's doing...'

* * *

_"Save me, save me, save me from this sque-eze, I got a big fat Momma tryin' to break me..."_

* * *

Mokuba sat on the park bench with a huge frown waiting for his big brother to return with dinner. He hoped they wouldn't have steak again... it gets old after all. Kaiba came back carrying a small package.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked.

"A hamburger." He said handing it to his little brother.

"Hamburger... you mean the things they advertise on T.V. those things look nasty!" Mokuba opened the little package.

"AH THEY'RE NASTIER IN REAL LIFE!!!!!" Mokuba yelled.

'Maybe this will be good for him...' Kaiba thought ruefully taking a bite of the hamburger. Mokuba poked his.

"... ... ... eww... it's all greasy... do I have to eat it?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba nodded. Mokuba took a bite and nearly spit it out. He swallowed it quickly and wiped off his tongue. He washed it down with his coke then he choked. The coke was watery.

"EW!!!! OKAY I CANNOT EAT THIS!!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!!" Mokuba yelled.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry! We can't," Kaiba sighed it was going to be a long night...

'I hate it when Seto tests me like this... this is the worst yet! Ewwwwwww.'

"You have to eat Mokuba, we don't have much money left." Kaiba said, "Tomorrow we'll be lucky to get a hamburger."

"LUCKY TO GET A HAMBURGER!!! SETO THIS IS NOT COOL!!!" Mokuba yelled, "I'LL BARF IF I EAT MORE!!!"

"MOKUBA! EAT IT NOW!!!!" Kaiba yelled giving Mokuba a horrible look. Mokuba gulped. Kaiba was angry. Slowly he ate the horrible burger.

"Tastes like a cow corps..." Mokuba muttered.

"Eat it."

"Sorry..." Mokuba said down heartedly.

'I must be failing the test... I have to try harder...'

"It's okay Mokuba..." Kaiba said putting his arms around his brother, "It'll be alright."

'Man, my brother should have been an actor... if I didn't know any better I'd say we were really broke!'

* * *

_"And I love to live so pleasantly live this life of luxury! Lazin' on a sunny afternoon... in the summer time... in the summer time... in the summer time..."_

* * *

Classical: to be continued. 


End file.
